Kisses
by Unnoticed Observer
Summary: Ed thinks about the kinds of kisses he has recieved. RoyEd


Unnoticed: Gah! I know! I know! I should be working on my other story, Knowledge, but I really wanted to write something and post it! And this might help in bringing back my interest in writing more Fullmetal Alchemist fanfics!

Anyways, this was really done in a jiffy since I've been doing my homework the same way Roy does his paperwork… Which means I'm lazy as hell…

I got the idea from my Nanay!(A Filipino term for Mother) You'll see how…

**Warning: Ah… It is RoyEd, so if you don't like it then don't read it! Also, a dot of angst and maybe sadness. **

Started Writing: August 29, 2010

Posted In: August 30, 2010

* * *

My mother's kisses were soft and light, like a _butterfly_ landing on your head. And I could feel all her love in those kisses, filling me with so much warmth and comfort that made me happy and content. She would always kiss me in the head or in the forehead and she'll give her kisses whenever we made her truly happy. She'll do it to Al too and I would smile because I knew we were loved.

Thinking back, it was another reason (besides our wanting to see her smile), why we wanted to bring her back so much… But now we know we'll never feel that _butterfly_ landing on our heads again.

When Al was a baby, he kissed me once on the cheek. It was one of his first displays of affection and I wrinkled my nose because of Al's saliva but I smiled and was touched by his action. That kiss was like a _puppy_. It was wet, somewhat clumsy yet sweet. He never did it again but I didn't mind, his bright smile and rich laughter was enough to make me grin.

But that was lost as well… And I swore I would bring it back.(!) I did and his smile and laughter did gave me warmth but to my surprise I found myself wanting more.

I was confused for a while but when I cleared my thoughts, I knew I would never feel that same wholeness that my mother and brother gave me when I was young.

Because times have changed and I am all grown up and a lot have happened.

Also, I fell for a certain _person _and I knew that _he _will never love me back.

Unrequited love can be a pain. And it makes you feel empty and depressed. Especially if you believe that the one you love hates you.

But _he_ came to my doorstep and proved me wrong because he _returned_ my love and he gave me the warmth and wholeness that I wanted and so much more.

And I found out that _his_ kisses are very different from what I have experienced.

Because _his_ kiss is like _fire, _fierce and rough. It burned but in a pleasing way. And with those kisses _he_ poured to me all his passion and all his lust and I couldn't get enough. Because I never felt so alive before.

And there are times when _his _kiss is like _sunlight_. And it didn't burn but it filled my entire being with so much warmth and bliss. Unlike the first one, these kisses are gentle yet deep. _He_ always kissed me like this when he wanted to show me his overwhelming care and concern. I feel treasured and it makes me want to cry out of happiness.

But, may it be _fire _or _sunlight,_ all his kisses are filled with love that always makes me breathless.

_Roy Mustang _kisses me on the lips all the time. And I don't mind because I never want to lose his kisses.

* * *

(!) Well, some people might say… "Hey! Al laughed while he was still in armor!" But to my defence, when Al laughs, it has this echoey and hollow sound. I don't think Ed likes that…

Words: 504

Unnoticed: I'm happy with this. It's a bit sentimental but I like it. Sorry if that remark sounded a bit arrogant (since it is my own work and all) but let me have a moment of self-satisfaction won't you? Those moments are kind off rare.

Some people might wonder, what about Winry? Or Izumi? I only chose three of Ed's closest people and I had my heart set on Trisha Elric and Roy Mustang. And both me and Ed love Al so I chose him. I just wanted this one-shot to be short and simple.

Also, thank God for Italics.

My friend once stated that we should not use God's name in vain and I said "What about the times that you're actually thanking him?" Like that sentence above! I love to annoy her.

Anyway, how did you guys find it? I mean, did you like it or did you hated it? Did I do any grammar mistakes? Please tell me by reviewing!

And it's official, I allow anonymous reviewers. But please just state your opinion in one review.

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are treasured and loved. Flames are allowed but not welcome. Constructive criticism is admired and appreciated.

_ The End… Good Night… _


End file.
